This invention relates to a container. In particular, it relates to a container for cosmetic products.
Many different containers for different products are known. In the area of containers for cosmetics, these containers are invariably formed of plastic, metal and/or glass. These containers are relatively expensive to fabricate, at least in the costs of establishing the initial fabrication dyes and molds. Moreover, the containers are not environmentally optimum.
There is a need to provide a container for products, particularly cosmetic products, which is environmentally benign, namely is formed of bio-degradable products, and which is relatively inexpensive to produce.